


“What are the words that have hurt you the most and who said them?"

by Big_Skelly_Energy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, F/M, Hurt, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader uses feminine pronouns, Short, mentions of cheating, only read if you wanna be pretty bummed out dude bro pal homeslice breadslice, sans makes mistakes.....big ones, there...isnt a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Skelly_Energy/pseuds/Big_Skelly_Energy
Summary: based of of this angst prompthttps://www.tumblr.com/tagged/otp-angstand an idea I had of Anonymous asking sans a question.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	“What are the words that have hurt you the most and who said them?"

**Author's Note:**

> My spacing got a little funky when i posted this but I didnt really know how to fix it so ¯\\_༼ ಥ ‿ ಥ ༽_/¯

“What are the words that have hurt you the most and who said them?”

Sans didn't know how to answer. He knew the answer. But it wasn’t a fun answer; it wasn't a fun question. He always did his best to keep his dirty emotions hidden, the ones that make people uncomfortable, because he was the comic. Plus it was his fault anyway. 

He cheated.

He lied.

He did it to  _ himself. _

Sans and Mc had been dating for almost two years (one year and 10 months to be exact), and were really happy, but Sans got bored. He started doing that a lot after the resets stopped. So he thought, what should I do about this? Ruin the only long-term relationship that he was ever happy in? Yeah! That’ll work! He can just fuck that student in his class that keeps flirting with him, shes twenty so its not that weird, and then go back to his bliss! Well it didn’t go exactly like that. It was a little less thoughts and a little more hot breath on his spine combined with a lingering idea that she didn’t have to know. Then that one day, home a little late, turned into two, and two turned into three and soon it had been about a month. It was one more month till him and Mc had been together two years. What did he do for that month? He cheated, he lied.

It's their anniversary and Mc brought him to a planetarium to celebrate. He couldn't stop thinking about the lies he told to her. 

“Hey, Sans, are you okay? You seem...a little  _ spaced  _ out,” Mc chuckles but holds an expectant face.

“yeah, im okay,” he couldn’t even think of a pun with all the guilt rattling around in his skull.

“Don’t lie to me. We can go home if your not feeling 100% Its your day, what do you want to do?” Mc said, a concerned look in her eyes. 

**_Don’t lie to me._ **

**_Don’t lie to me._ ** Thats exactly what had been doing all this time huh? He had to tell her. Even if she leaves him, at least he didn’t have to lie to her caring soul ever again. If she yells….well that's what he deserves right? If she hits him then maybe he can forget all the terrible shit hes had to do or seen. 

“yeah, i have something i really need to tell you. we should go home.” Its okay, he’ll take whatever anger she had for him. He does  _ love _ her. He loves her laugh and the way she looks at him, how she hates strawberry flavoring but loves strawberries. He  _ loves her  _ and as the saying goes, if you love someone, let them go. He has to let her free from his web of lies and fake smiles.

“So, what did you need to tell me?” Shes anxious. She is biting her lip like she always does when she thinks shes in trouble. 

“i cheated on you.”

“What?”

Sans explained everything. He told her that he didnt intend to do it again. He told her that he was wrong. He told her that he only hopes that she will be happy again. He repeats his sorrys till he realizes the emotion she’s trying to block into her heart is pouring out her eyes. He repeats his sorrys till he sees that there is not a single drop of anger in her. He repeats his sorrys till he stops talking to hear her weak whispers. 

What were the words that cracked his dull, dirty soul? What were the words that dripped out of his favorite lips? What were the words that made his guilt real, not upset that he did the wrong thing? 

How did they hurt so much? Mean so much? They were so small. So weak. So racked with doubt.

“ I promise ill do better… ”

He repeated his sorrys till she gave her own.

“What are the words that have hurt you the most and who said them?”

“we’re out of ketchup,” his mask is still on but hes stopped repeating his sorrys.


End file.
